Question: $3.39 \times 10^{10} = {?}$
Solution: $3.39 \times 10^{10} = 3.39 \times 10{,}000{,}000{,}000$ $3.39 \times 10{,}000{,}000{,}000 = 33{,}900{,}000{,}000$